Twins
by KittenPurr
Summary: Bella has an identical twin sister, named Margaret. OC. B/E


I sat next to Bella, listening to music really loud music and dancing along. We are headed toward the airport, to live with Dad in the town of Forks, Washington. I'm not exactly sad to leave Phoenix, I'm just afraid Bella is going to start sobbing-it scares me when she cries, because she starts heaving and her eyes spill so much water and then she snots everywhere ...I shudder thinking about it.

I was born in Forks and mom kidnapped me when I was just a baby. She doesn't like it when I say the word kidnap. She knows it's true, though. Anyway, Bella and I are identical twins sisters. Same brown hair, brown eyes, height and weight and everything. They always say Bella was born first, but I personally think they got us confused as babies. Margaret and Isabella Swan.

"Bella," Mom said. "You don't have to do this."

I pushed myself in front of Bella. "I want to, mom, you don't have to worry about me." I smile as I grab her hands.

Bella pushes me so I'm standing beside her and rolls her eyes at me.

"I want to go," Bella says. I know she's lying. Her eyes shift when she lies, not making eye contact.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I will, too."

"I'll see you both soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

We say our goodbye's and are on the plane. I put my headphones back on and listen to music all the way there.

It was raining when we arrived. It would be so cool to do the kiss in the rain. So romantic.

Dad is waiting for us with his police car. Yep, he's a policemen with the whole badge and gun and police car, which is cool, except for the times he makes me sit in the back and pretends to arrest me. I am determined to get shotgun this time!

I said a quick hello to dad, threw my luggage down at his feet and zoomed towards the front seat. Shotgun! I stuffed my earphones back in my head. I hated listening to Bella and dad conversing. It's so awkward. You know those conversations like:

"Hello."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine."

"..."

"..."

I admit I was partly listening as they droned on about Bella's car, or truck. I was curious to see it myself. We made it home eventually. And what really caught my attention was the truck. "What is that?" I blurted out.

"It's Bella's truck." Dad said, getting out of the car and opening the door for Bella.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I wonder if she was being sarcastic. I'd rather walk to school than ride in that.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly.

Considering the fact that dad took Bella's stuff I forced her to carry my bags.

"Carry it yourself!" she said, dropping my bags.

I gaped at her. "But, your the younger sister, your suppose to do what I say!"

Bella rolls her eyes and started walking towards the house.

"I can't carry all this by myself!" I called after her. She continued walking. Wrinkling my nose, I bent down and somehow managed to pick it up, stumbling into the house. I dropped them near the door and ran up the stairs.

Our bedroom was quite small, with two twin beds pushed up at each wall, a closet and drawers pushed near the entrance and a desk, I forced dad to remove the rocking chair before we arrived.. The floor was wooden and the walls were blue. I noticed Bella took the bed on the left, which left me the right. I plopped on the bed and decided to take a nap.

"Margaret, what are you doing?"

"Takin e nahp." I mumbled against the soft pillow.

"I'll let you get settled," Dad said and I hear the creak in the floor as he went downstairs.

Bella sighed and started unpacking I guess. I fell asleep soon after.

Dinner was quiet. Bella cooked us some food and I made small talk with dad. I told him about school and old friends and crazy stuff mom did. And then it was quiet.

I unpacked my stuff after dinner and fell asleep almost right away.

When I woke up, Bella was awake already and probably getting ready for the day. I picked around my clothes, deciding what to wear today. I obviously couldn't wear shorts so I settled on some jeans and a purple top with ruffles and my coat. It makes me feel so official wearing it. I pulled out my new boots and started for the bathroom. I banged on the door.

"Bella, are you in there?"

The door opened a bit and Bella's head popped out. "What?"

"Are you done?"

"No." And the door closed.

I leaned against the wall and waited. Bella usually didn't spend a long time in the bathroom, unless she's staring at herself. She does that a lot. I eventually got dressed and made it downstairs. Dad was already gone and Bella just sat there, staring at everything. After my breakfast, Bella led the way to her new/old truck. I jumped into the truck and closed the door. As she closed the door I noticed the smell for the first time and covered my nose. "It smells in here." I complained.

Bella sighed and turned the key. "Stop whining." It roared to life, and it was loud. I covered my ears and waited for it to quiet a bit. And then I started playing with the radio, pressing this button and that button. Everything seemed to be working, except for the window. Which was one of those old pull-y things.

The school was easy enough to find. Bella found a parking space and I jumped out of the truck. I did not want to sit in that thing any longer than was necessary. I started walking towards the office with Bella just a few feet behind me. I opened the door and walked inside. I strode right up to the lady behind the desk-she had red haired, glasses and a purple t-shirt. "Hello?"

The red-haired woman looked up, startled. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Margaret, this is Isabella. Our last name is Swan."

"Of course," she said. She started digging through papers. I guess she was disorganised cause it took a long time to find the right papers. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school."

While she was showing Bella the map I started comparing our schedules. We had everything together except for biology. I had gym in that period, my favourite.

Other students were starting to arrive when we went back out. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a parking space."

"By driving in circles?"

"I'm following the traffic!"

"There's a spot, hurry take it!"

I pulled my earphones back on and waited for Bella to exit the vehicle; she seemed to be studying the map. Bella led the way to the classroom. I managed to introduce myself to a few people before class started and it was the same boring thing. I guess schools everywhere were the same.

After the bell rang a boy started talking to Bella. Which was strange. Boys usually talked to me. I listened to them converse. His name was Eric and he was going to show Bella the way to class. I wonder if this was his way of flirting. I followed them, listening to their conversation.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," she replied in a monotone.

"You don't look very tan."

"She doesn't go out much." I piped up. Bella squinted.

He looked at me as if suddenly noticing me. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Your twins?"

"Obviously."

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked us right to the door.

"Well, good luck," he said as Bella was about to open the door. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

He sounded hopeful.

Bella grimaced, though I think it was suppose to be a smile. I flashed him my winning smile but, he just turned away. I blinked.

The rest of the morning was the same. Varner was a bitch, who decided to embarrass Bella. I called him Snape. I had made a friend named Jessica, who invited us to sit with her at lunch. As we walked, she explained who the teachers were and how they were like, she talked about her friends and what they usually did for entertainment in Forks. While she was introducing Bella to her friends I got up and went to get some lunch.

I was deciding whether to get a salad or a sandwich. I decided to get a sandwich and some water before I started back to where Bella sat. I wondered if she was going to get something. "Hey sissy! Are you on another diet?"

She was staring at something though, a dazed look on her face.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Bella! Earth to Bella!"

"Who are they?" she asked Jessica, ignoring me. I threw my hands in the air and decided to ignore her, too. I engaged in conversation instead to someone sitting next to me, her name was Angela. When lunch was over, I hurried over to the gym building while Bella had biology.

Unlike Bella I had very good coordination, and I actually love sports.

Bella was entering the gym with a guy (why is all the guys going for her?) as I was exiting it. "Yo." I said in passing. She briefly introduced me before we separated. Me onto biology.

After that class I walked into the office to wait for Bella, my earphones in my ears again. A hot guy was in there also and for some reason he glared at me. I glared at him right back. I could have done worse but, there was an adult in the room. As Bella entered, he had turned and was leaving. I saw his eyes flicker across both of us before he walked swiftly out of the room.

Hmm, I wonder if it's Bella's fault he glared at me. Probably took me for her. All the hot guys are jerks!

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked Bella.

"Fine enough." I said for Bella. She seemed to be looking at the ground, which meant she wasn't in a talking mood.

We got back to the truck and I waited for her to drive us home.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked when she didn't start the engine.

She shook her head no.

"Can you drive?"

She nodded.

"Please do it, then. Its getting kind of cold."

And the loud engine started up.


End file.
